1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toolkit and, more particularly, to a small but effective toolkit.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver includes a handle and a bit. The bit includes a connecting tip fit in the handle and a working tip for engagement with a head of a screw. To drive various shapes and sizes of screws, many conventional screwdrivers are needed, and this is an expensive and inconvenient process.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M3187904, a screwdriver 10 includes a handle 10 and a bit 20. The handle 10 includes a socket 12 formed on an S-shaped plate 13. The bit 20 includes a connecting tip 21 for non-rotationally insertion in the socket 12 and a working tip 22 for engagement with a head of a screw. The socket 12 is located in a middle portion of the S-shaped plate 13 so that only half of the length is useful in providing a torque. The length of the handle 10 is small for convenient operation and storage of the handle 10. Therefore, it is not easy to exert a large torque with the handle 10. To exert a large torque, it is desirable to make the handle 10 large; however this would render the operation and storage of the handle 10 inconvenient.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.